Field of the Technology
The invention relates to the field of plant husbandry and more specifically to an irrigator receptacle for a growing medium.
Description of the Prior Art
During periods of drought or in areas with little excess water, it is critical to optimize water used for agricultural purposes. Current irrigation methods known in the art maintain plants in the ground by saturating the ground to ensure water reaches plan roots.
Problems with irrigation methods known in the art include excessive dispersal of water in the soil (i.e., waste) and evaporation. Water must pass through several inches of soil to reach plant roots, requiring amounts of water in excess of what actually reaches the plant.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus and method which makes it possible to directly water the root systems of plants and thus increase the efficiency of irrigation by decreasing the amount of water necessary to adequately grow food and other plants.